


For Family's Sake

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Regina only wants the best for her daughter Danielle. If that means letting her evil other half into her life, she'd agree, but there'd have to be some ground rules.





	For Family's Sake

As if being a mother wasn't hard enough, having your evil other half lay claim to the daughter you raised didn't make things any easier. This was exactly Regina's problem. She couldn't deny that the evil queen was just as much Danielle's mother as she was. They had been one and the same until just recently.

  
She couldn't claim to be one hundred percent good, so maybe her other half wasn't one hundred percent bad. It was certainly confusing, to Danielle and to her. Could she change if given the chance? Regina had. If it was possible, could Regina be okay with sharing custody with...herself? It wasn't something she ever thought she'd have to consider.

  
Then there was the showing up in her house uninvited. She did that often. Perhaps, the next time she did it, Regina would have a talk with her. Set some rules, if this was going to work. She didn't have to wait long. Just an hour or so after she had been thinking about this, her other half appeared.

  
"Queenie," Regina said, trying not to sound confrontational, but it was hard not to be when it came to her.

  
"Regina."

  
"If your going to keep popping in here, we've got to set some rules."

  
"Rules? Okay. What do you suggest?"

  
Regina was surprised to hear her sound at least somewhat agreeable. "In the beginning I'd like to be present when you spend time with Danielle. At least until I'm sure I can trust you. Next, no magic. You come to the door like a normal person and knock. Also, we do not fight in front of my, our, daughter. Oh, and finally you're going to have to prove yourself. If you go around town destroying things or causing any sort of trouble, your privileges will be revoked."

  
"That's quite the set of rules Madam Mayor."

  
"Please agree to them." Danielle said this as she came down the stairs. Apparently she had been listening to their conversation.

  
The evil queen sighed. "If Danielle is fine with your rules, so am I."

  
Danielle came over to them with her arms outstretched, asking for group hug. Both of them agreed, though somewhat hesitantly, but it was for family's sake.

  
"I love you, moms."

  
"We love you too," they said together.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
